The infamous Melody
by Trix2345
Summary: Rick,Lily,Eli and Grace have moved to Australia where they find the locals strangely welcoming especially one girl. EliGrace with hints of RickLily. On Hiatus Sorry school is in the way but check out my OTH ff.
1. Chapter 1

The Manning/ Sammler family (minus Jessie and Zoe) have moved to Australia where they find the locals surprisingly welcoming, one girl in particular…who helps Grace with her self-esteem problems and Eli problems. Eli/ Grace with hints of Rick/ Lily.

………………………………………………

Eli walks into the kitchen of their small three bedroom, where Grace is pouring herself into Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night's Dream.

"Where are Dad and Lily" he asks uninterested.

Grace points at the fridge where a yellow post-it is stuck.

He read aloud 'Sorry Kids, had business meeting in the city be back late, leftovers in the fridge'.

Eli throws the post-it in the bin and opens the fridge after inspecting the food left for them tonight he grabs the juice and pours himself a glass.

"Have you spoken to Jessie lately?" Grace startled him.

"Yeah, you spoken to Zoe?"

Grace looks up and as he catches her eye she suddenly nods and turns back to her book.

"Grace you wanna do something later" he shouted over his shoulder, not waiting for her answer.

Grace B&W "_I'm kinda glad he never stays in a room with me for too long…it means I don't look like an idiot entering a dream reality where he's mine."_

………………………………………...

Lily paces up and down in frustration as her patience ran out half an hour before.

"When do you think Rick Sammler will be done?" she asked the pretty receptionist impatiently.

The receptionist simply smiled and said politely.

"I don't know I'm not really sure but I'm pretty sure it'll be soon." She replied in her strong Aussie accent.

Lily B&W "_Every time I walk down the street with Rick, I get the worst kind of stares"_

Lily finally sat down and began flipping through magazine articles until one really caught her eye: 'How to tell when he's slipping away'.

Rick emerges from the office door dressed in smart black slacks, a cream shirt and a black tie.

"Thank you again Mr Walwood"

He shuts the door behind him and loosens his tie.

The pretty receptionist flashes him a smile then enters the door he just left as he walks towards Lily.

"Next time I'll meet you at the restaurant" Lily states annoyed.

"Ok but next time, if I meet you at the restaurant, I won't be able to take you shopping afterwards."

"You mean…" Lily leading him on.

"I got the deal!" grabbing Lily hand and pulling her into a warm embrace.

……………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Eli walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge; he quickly glances over his shoulder.

Eli B&W "_The tension between me and Grace has gotten really weird, not in that way but because I can feel vibes coming from her…"_

Eli, is that you?" Grace calls from off-screen

"Yeah"

"Ok" she whimpers quietly.

Eli B&W "_She hates me… she has every reason to"._

Eli exits the kitchen with a packet of crisps.

…………………………………..

"Grace, Eli, anyone in?" Lily calls as she has comes through the door.

Silence.

Rick enters the door behind her carrying what could be called a million bags.

"We've got presents" he screams.

Silence.

"They must be out" Lily states

Rick looks around (just to make sure) after he puts the bags down on the kitchen worktop.

He motions to Lily.

"What?" Lily asks confused.

"The house is finally empty, it's just you and me and it's about to get really hot and steamy upstairs" Rick finally explains cryptically.

"O-k, you'll have told me if the heat melted your brains, wouldn't you." she explains.

Rick walks over and kisses her passionately, they then break apart and Rick picks her up and carries her upstairs.

She whispers something in his ear and she giggles like a little school girl.

………………………………….

Eli and Grace are walking down the street, Eli slightly ahead of Grace who still has her nose in the book.

"You know, this is extremely embarrassing" he blurts.

"Well no one told you to come out with me" she whispers angrily.

Eli looks puzzled "No I'm talking about walking around having no where to go."

"Oh" Grace whispers without looking from the book.

An uncomfortable silence forms between the two as their walk along the street in search of some where to go. Eli takes advantage of the silence, so he can look at her. Her hair had now grown past her shoulders; she was wearing a sarong type gypsy skirt with a blue tank top. Her 'lonely' brown eyes were scanning the page and because her hair was tied up into a loose plait strands of her hair continued to fall into her eyes. Whenever Eli wanted to push it back for her, she would push it behind her ear impatiently.

"Let's go to the beach." Grace erupted.

"Ok" Eli replies happily.

Grace B&W "_I don't know why I suggested the beach, I don't know anyone… and Eli constantly has a gaggle of girls around him giggling like brainless Barbies… but I just wanted him to stop staring"_

…………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and Lily are kissing passionately upstairs in their room when suddenly she pushes him away.

"Rick, here feel this" Lily states shocked.

She grabs his hand and places it upon her swelling stomach. Rick begins laughing loudly.

Rick B&W "_I remember when Karen was pregnant with Eli. It was a complete new experience, I kept felling him kick as she was sleeping. Whenever he kicked me I worried that something was wrong. But I then realised he was just welcoming me, he knew who I was. He knew I was his dad. _

Rick and Lily are both asleep with their hands resting on Lily's stomach.

…………………………………..

As Grace sat on the sandy beach looking out at the deep blue sea, she wonders whether or not to talk to Eli. She looks over at Eli who is surrounded by the usual posse of beautiful blonde girls whose only understandable sentence out of their perfectly glossed mouths 'So you're from America right'.

"Hey you're Grace, right" Grace looked up at the voice only to see a guy with light brown hair, green eyes and a pair of blue boarder shorts looking down at her.

"Yeah" She looked back down at her book as he sat beside her.

"So what are you reading?" Grace looked up trying to evade the stranger's eyes and his question.

Grace decides the ocean is a safe bet and sighs as she begins to fell lonely. A girl wearing a black halter bikini and with mid-length black hair emerges from the sea soaking wet.

"Hey Mel" the boy next to Grace shouted.

The girl walks over to them and picks up the dark blue towel at the boy's feet.

"Hey Brad, what you up to?" Mel wondered.

"Nothing just talking to Grace here" placing his arm behind her and moving closer to her. Grace could feel the warmth of his skin against her arm.

"Listen" to Grace "if this weirdo here" flicks her towel at Brad "is annoying you just tell me and I'll castrate him."

"No, he's fine" Grace replied.

"Really, come walk with me." Mel asked reaching out for Grace's hand.

Grace wonders whether to take Mel's hand or not.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you further down the beach." Mel jokes.

Grace closes her book and grabs Mel's hand. Mel pulls Grace to her feet and picks up her own beach bag.

……………………………………

Eli tried looking past the girls that surrounded him. He was only interested in one girl. Grace. She was walking away with some girl in a bikini.

'At least she's away from that guy' he thought.

"Excuse me please. Excuse me." He began saying to his groupies.

"Where are you going?" one girl asked on behalf of all the others.

"to get a drink."

All the girls began rifling through their bags in search of water for their thirsty hottie. Eli took this chance to run away. He began jogging then when Grace and the mystery girl came into view, he slowed down.

………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

"Look you have every right not to trust me" Mel states looking back at Grace who was looking back trying to find Eli.

Grace looks towards and stares at the girl who was now looking directly into her eyes.

"I know that… it's just I don't know why you wanted to walk with me" Grace whispered.

Well, I thought you looked kinda bored with Brad back there."

She studied Grace to try to find any kind of change in her expression any indication of her feeling, her thoughts. Anything.

"So, what do you think of town so far?"

"I've only been here a little while and I'm starting school soon so maybe I'll get to know some more people"

"Oh, are you a senior"

"Yeah, I just transferred over from my school in Chicago."

See, that house right there" She asks pointing to a house on the top of a cliff.

"Yeah…"

"Well I want you to meet me there tomorrow at about 10am"

"Why?"

"Because that's my house and I maybe able to take you"

"Take me where?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Yeah" Looking down towards the sand.

"Well if you come I'll take to you to the senior end of winter break party"

"Ok… but I'll have to ask my mum"

"Ok um do you want me to pick you up in the morning instead?"

"Well that would be easier as she would wanna meet you."

"Ok well…" Mel drops her bag and begins looking through it "Here give me your address"

She hands Grace a book and a pen in which Grace writes her address in it.

"Here's my number" She rips out a piece of paper out of the book that Grace just handed her.

"Melody Reiss" Grace reads.

"Yeah"

As Melody begins to stand up she notices someone watching them from the behind a rock.

"Hmmm"

"What?" Grace asks.

"Nothing lets go back."

The girls began walking back to Brad and the rest of the beach.

………………………………

As Eli began walking back towards the girls that were now looking for him, to hand him a bottle of water, he noticed the girl Grace was walking with making a bee-line for him.

"Excuse me" She started.

"Sorry, gotta go!" he shouted over his shoulder as he turned around.

"Wait" she asked placing her hand on his arm.

He turned back around, she was shorter than him but not by much, she had black hair and light brown eyes which in a certain light looked almost orange Eli noticed.

Eli B&W "_She's hot!"_

"Thank you, you're Grace's brother right"

"Step-brother"

"Whatever… um listen give me your hand."

Eli puts out his hand after hesitating slightly.

She begins writing on his hand with a pen she had over her ear.

"Here is my address, why don't you come at about 4 tomorrow"

"Sure"

He looks over at Grace and realises that she isn't looking at him but instead is laughing at Brad as he trips up.

Eli B&W "_What is wrong with me…mega hot girl in front of me and I'm staring at Grace."_

"Ok" he says again confirming.

…………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Melody walks up to the Manning/Sammler apartment and presses the doorbell with complete and utter confidence. A very pregnant woman answers the door.

"Hey I'm Melody, is Grace here?"

"Yeah come on in Melody." Melody follows the woman she believes to be Grace's mother into the kitchen and watches as the woman sits on a stool.

"Grace told me that you weren't sure if she should go to this party. But let me assure you the party is completely safe, I've been going since my freshman year and it's absolutely safe."

"I think Grace's brother Eli should accompany you both. I mean you seem like a very mature young lady but I usually take only the opinion of an adult when it comes to these situations."

"That's completely understandable" Melody begins to nod in agreement.

"Forgive me. My names Lily- I'm Grace's mother" Lily holds out her hand.

"I gathered"

Melody hears someone come in from the other room and prays that it won't be Eli otherwise her plan would be completely annihilated. She sighed loudly when she sees that it is only Grace.

"You ready to go shopping" Melody asks Grace in an innocent voice.

"Sure, mum can I get some money" Grace asks her mother sticking her hand out.

Lily hands her some money and turns to drink some more orange juice. Grace shuffles on her feet and looks at Melody, Melody takes this as her cue and gets up to start saying goodbye to Grace's mother Lily.

"Well we better be going Grace, bye Mrs Sammler and I'll tell Grace what time the party starts so that she can inform you."

"Goodbye girls." Lily said in her very maternal content voice.

……………………………………

The two teenage girls were walking from shop to shop in the very crowded high street. When suddenly Mel pulled Grace into an underwear shop causing Grace's lengthen hair to fly everywhere.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Grace practically screams at her new friend.

"We have to hide… one of my old friends was coming towards us and we have to hide" Mel answered scanning the street through the window.

"You're ashamed to be seen with me…" Grace looks at Mel and then gazes toward the ground "It's cool it's not the first time that's happened trust me"

"Grace it's not you 'kay my 'friend' kinda hates me 'cause I cancelled on her to come with you"

"Oh"

"Look Grace you're way more interesting than any of the others in this place, and can I ask you a question…" She looks to Grace for confirmation "Why do have such a low self esteem?" Mel continues to look at Grace.

"I don't actually know… see my sisters and erm…step-brother are seen as really cool, I'm just the girl with the books"

"Well after today this town and everyone in it will see you as the girl with the books" Mel pulls Grace out of the shop "who is extremely hot".

With that Mel began lagging as she pulled Grace into yet another shop full of short skirts and tank tops.

"I can't wear this" Grace said lifting up a denim mini.

"I'm not telling you to but this place has the best party wear and swimwear on this street so just find something"

Grace began looking around and slowed down when she came to a rack of mid length dresses.

"Mel I think I found one" Grace mumbles quietly

"Really" Mel says into her ear as she is now standing directly beside her.

"Yeah" Grace holds up a little black dress to show Mel. "Do you think its okay?"

"Yeah course; you'll definitely be the hottest one at the party now won't ya."

Mel took the dress off of Grace and began walking toward the counter, She was followed by Grace.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes Grace it's better than okay."

……………………………………


End file.
